detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 33: Doing all right
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Doing all right es el ending 33 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 530 hasta el episodio 539. Sinopsis Este ending comienza con Ran sentada en una colina mirando hacia el cielo y con el viento soplando en su rostro; en la siguiente escena aparece Conan caminando triste por el desierto caluroso. Vuelve a aparecer Ran y esta vez sopla un diente de león (aquí se muestran algunas escenas del episodio que acaba de terminar). A continuación cae del cielo un diente de león en el desierto, haciendo que cambie en un valle verde; entonces Conan sonríe y se acuesta a dormir en el césped. Vídeo thumb|300px|left Letra |-|Original = DOING ALL RIGHT! Kamishimeta kimi no kioku komorebi no nioi Oitekita nanika wa mou koko ni wa nai kedo Meguriyuku omoi sururi toorinukeru hitokoishisa DOING ALL RIGHT! Kokoro yurasare furimukazu ni ikirenai DOING ALL RIGHT! Tesagurishite yumemigachi demo iinjanai Kaze no yanda gogo sukoshi no jiyuu kotae no nai toikake Sotto habataku youni hajiketeyuku Hajimari ga atta no naraba owari mo aru mono Najimenai machi demo fui ni ashita wo mita yo Kokoro kawari no naseru waza naita? okotta? waraitobaseta? DOING ALL RIGHT! Toorisugita modoranai toki ni you wa nai DOING ALL RIGHT! Kienai basho tooi mirai wa mada shirenai Uchihanatareta seimei wa tada ima wo kanjitainda Kokoro odoru sora tsukinukeru you DOING ALL RIGHT! Kokoro tsunaida fushigina meguriawase DOING ALL RIGHT! Kasaneau toki sutekina yokan atsumetai DOING ALL RIGHT! Kokoro yurasare furimukazu ni ikirenai DOING ALL RIGHT! Tesagurishite yumemigachi demo iinjanai DOING ALL RIGHT! |-|Inglés = |-|Español = Haciendo todo bien Haciendo todo bien Absorbidas por tus recuerdos siento el aroma de los arboles entre la luz del sol siento que he dejado atrás algo que ya no esta aquí, pero mis sentimientos cambian y me queda la sensación de que aun te extraño No podemos vivir sin que nuestros corazones quieran mirar hacia atrás esta bien que sigas tu camino a través de los sueños una tarde sin viento, un poco de libertad, una pregunta que no tiene respuesta exploto en silencio como si tuviera extendiendo mis alas si hubo un comienzo, habrá un final no me acostumbro a esta ciudad, pero alcance a ver un futuro aquí como te sientes con la posibilidad de que tu corazón cambie has llorado? te has enojado? has reído? no tengo ningún uso para el tiempo que se ha ido y no volverá un lugar que no va a desaparecer, no se lo que traerá el futuro solo quiero sentir los momentos que estoy viviendo ahora al igual que este cielo que hace que mi corazon salte Haciendo todo bien nuestros corazones se unieron por un extraño giro del destino deseo reunir momentos maravillosos cuando seamos una sola persona no podemos vivir sin que nuestros corazones quieran mirar hacia atrás esta bien que sigas tu camino a través de los sueños Haciendo todo bien Haciendo todo bien Haciendo todo bien Curiosidades *También es el ending de la OVA #09. *Esta canción cuenta con un ritmo distintivo boom-boom-clap, similar a la de la Queen's We Will Rock You. Reina también tiene una canción llamada Doing all right, por lo que esta puede ser una referencia a ellos. Imágenes Ending 33 GARNET CROW 1.jpg|Portada del CD Ending 33 GARNET CROW 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Ending 33 GARNET CROW CD.jpg|CD Ending 33 Contraportada edición especial.jpg|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings